My little Nurse?
by Itachi. Oh Enka
Summary: Cox/JD: Turk and J.D make a bet involving a nurses dress, J.D and a very satisfied Perry. Pay up Turk. Lemon.


**Title:** My little.. Nurse?  
**Author:** Itachi. Oh Enka.  
**Rating**: M.  
**Summary:** Turk and J.D make a bet involving a nurses dress, J.D and a very satisfied Perry. Pay up Turk.

My little.. Nurse?

J.D looked at Carla with desperate eyes. The Latina woman glared back at him and pressed her lips together to avoid yelling at J.D whilst her husband was staring at her with the same desperate eyes.

"Please, baby? It's just one time!" Turk begged, taking his wife's hands and kissing her fingers individually, and gently. Carla looked around and then looked back down to her hands and Turk's lips, she jolted them away and wiped them on her blouse.

"Christopher Turk, I'm not telling you again. I'm not letting J.D borrow my nurse outfit. _Regardless_ of whatever bet you've made this time. I'm sorr- Bambi, do _not_ give me those eyes." Carla rolled her eyes and looked around for help.

"Newbie. Gandhi, I'm not going to even _ask_ what you're doing or why you're staring at Carla with big, puppy dog eyes that make a puppy look stupid." Perry Cox strolled over with his hands in his pockets. He stood beside J.D and then glanced up and down at his newbie. "Explain." He demanded to Carla.

The Latina woman frowned at him but then sighed, "Bambi wants to use my nurse outfit."

Perry choked on his breath and looked down at J.D who looked up at him with a small smile and pleading eyes. Perry shook his head and placed his hands on top of his curls. "I'm sure this is just a fa-_hab_-ulous dream that Newbie and Gandhi are having, and I think this is ab-so-ha-_lutely_ something I'm not even going to question.."

J.D stared at Perry and spun on his heel to face the older male. He then wrapped his arms slowly around the man's neck and leant up to whisper in Perry's ear, "But, _Per-Per_ it was a present for you.. I wanted to wear it for yo--"

"Carla," Dr. Cox started, Carla looked at him with a blank expression as his eyes bored into hers with a small smirk on his lips. "It's best to give him what he wants, otherwise the little girl won't stop crying."

J.D then spun to face Turk with a thumbs up in triumpth. Carla stared at Perry with wide eyes, her mouth hung open.

"Dr. Cox. I'm not sure if that's a good idea, we don't know what Bambi is planning." Carla stated, wagging her finger at J.D and glaring at Turk.

"Carla, _really_?" Perry asked with a sarcastic tone to his voice, an eyebrow raised in annoyance. "You really think I care what Gandhi and Newbie are planning? As long as it gets them out of _my_ hair, and keeps Newbie quiet, well then by God I'm just glad to help. Surely you want a peaceful Turk?"

Carla nodded after a while of thinking, Perry grinned sadistically. "There we go then. Settled. Newbie should be home before me so you gal pal's can drop it off at our apartment. But Gandhi," Turk turned to face Perry, Perry pointed a finger at him, "Do _not_ stay longer than 1 minute. Dress. Give, then bye-bye. M'kay?"

Turk nodded slowly, slightly confused.

"And you," Perry stated, pointing to J.D. J.D looked down at his chest then back up at Perry who smirked at him, "You're coming with me."

J.D grinned and skipped off after Perry who walked absent mindedly down the corridor of the hospital and toward the cantine. The two of the medic's heard Carla mutter curses of Spanish under his breath and Dr. Cox smiled at the fact he'd taken that language.  


* * *

When J.D arrived at the apartment, Carla and Turk had knocked a mere 10 minutes after he'd settled his stuff down and sunk into the comfortable sofa Perry had in the centre of his livingroom.

"Here," Carla murmured then frowned as she looked around. "Please do not get it dirty Bambi, because it will not be _you_ who suffers the conciquences."

Turk, who was going through Perry's old books, looked over his shoulder at Carla, with a dropped jaw, he then let go of the fact he was snooping and walked over to his wife in dis-belief. "I'll be getting the blame, Baby?" He asked with a sad look in his eyes.

The Latina woman frowned at him. "Turk, you _know_ you're just going to regret all this afterwards. So why not stop the bet, give me back the dress and we'll be on our way home and letting J.D watch or do whatever he usually does."

J.D frowned and shook his head. "We can't just go back _now_ Carla! You have no idea how big this idea of ours is! _Chocolate Bear_," J.D whined looking at his best friend with big, wide eyes, practically fuming for the two to leave so he could prepare.

"Listen, Baby." Turk began turning to Carla and kissing her temple. "If anything bad happens I'll take the blame and I'll buy you _another_ sexy nurses dress, okay?"

Carla smiled and softened her body to Turk's touch, she then looked at her watch and turned back to J.D with a smile. "Well then Bambi, have fun. Dr. Cox should be home in 20 minutes; so we'll leave you for now."

Turk grinned as he lead Carla out of the apartment. "_Tell me how it goes_!" He mimed and J.D nodded before shutting the door with his foot.

Running to the light switch, he turned the small circle and dimmed the large lights that shone throughout the room. He then switched off the T.V, sorted out the pillows of the sofa and grabbed the phone to order Chinese.

Once he had finished the order he walked into the bathroom with the dress in his hand, eyeing it up with a small grin.

10 minutes later, J.D walked out of the bathroom with a pained expression. His legs being shaved - which he was _sure_ Perry would tease him about - and a short, slutty dress hanging on his hips and riding above his knees. He had taken Carla's stockings and boots aswell, to mix the outfit up a bit.

Another 10 minutes past, and the Chinese food had come. J.D had set the table, flicked the switches to a dimmer light and sat on the kitchen counter waiting patiently for his _big tough doctor_ to come through the door.

"Newbie?" A familiar voice called as the front door confirmed a slam. J.D swung his legs around and rested back against the cupboard, opening his mouth ready to yell his reply to his doctor.

"In the kitchen, Per." He called, sliding his hand up and down his smooth leg. When Perry walked in his eyebrow was raised and a small smirk played on his lips at the sight of his newbie in a nurses outfit.

"Well, by _God_, Newbie. For once. I'm impressed that you made an effort to seduce me and that you're wearing such a.." J.D could've sworn the older male purred as he edged closer, "Delightful dress."

Perry's fingers skimmed up J.D's leg and pushed the dress up slightly, moving past a white garter and sliding the dress up J.D's legs, feeling the hairless skin oh-so softly against his nimble finger tips. He leant down and kissed J.D's pale skin, sliding his tongue delicately across the male's thigh as he tried to push the dress further, he growled.

"How do I unzip this thing?" He asked, pulling at the top of the dress then realising a zip that fell down the middle to where J.D's hips were, "Don't worry, _baby_," Perry teased, kissing J.D's neck as he unzipped the dress. "I won't remove the whole thing. I just like touching you.. but this dress. Well, I think we may have to _keep_ it.."

J.D growled slightly and pulled Perry's face toward him, planting a soft kiss on pale lips and swiping his tongue across Perry's bottom lip, nibbling it furiously for attention as Perry's hands unclasped the garter from the stockings and slid them down J.D's legs, ridding the man of the boots too.

J.D moaned happily when Perry's tongue charged into his mouth to start a feverous kiss. J.D removed Perry's top and glanced down at the scrub trousers, smiling. "A doctor and a nurse," He whispered against swollen lips. "Who knew?"

Perry growled and pushed J.D's head to the side, biting down on a pale neck and sucking apologetically on the spot he'd injured; swirling his tongue and sucking.

"I may never look at Carla the same way again.. _J.D_." Perry whispered, sliding his hands under the dress and pulling down the boxers, slightly disapointed that J.D hadn't gone for women's panties, that would've made it _even better_. But Cox settled for what he had and decided he'd make J.D do it next time.

"Perry, as much as I love your preperations," J.D whispered against his cheek. "None today. Too hot, can't handle it. Hurt me, do whatever the _fuck_ you want. Just don't make it too long for me, Per.."

Perry grinned deviously. "You think _you_ have problems, Janit? I've been at work excited all day because of a stupid dress and a stupid Newbie, you know how hard it is to have your penis caged in briefs when you're _so.. incredibly **hard**_?"

J.D moaned slightly as Perry thrust his caged erection against the younger male's bare one. J.D thrust along with Perry, meeting him grind for grind.

"Bedroom?" J.D panted softly, Perry nodded and picked J.D up, allowing the man to wrap his legs around his waist as Perry frantically searched for the bedroom, moaning in approval as he found the door and bust it open; pushing J.D to the bed desperately.

He would never admit that he was excited by J.D's ways. Nor would he admit that J.D looked _hot_ in scrubs or even the devine dress he wore whilst Perry removed his scrubs and briefs. He would only admit that he _adored_ the man underneath him; with everything he had.

"J.D.." He whispered, slowly pumping at J.D's bare erection. J.D arched his back and moaned delicately, reaching forward to tangle his fingers in Perry's soft curls, another moan escaped him at the feel of something so soft sliding inbetween his fingers.

He thrust down onto Perry and pushed the red head back as he climbed over the older man's member. Perry watched him and clasped J.D's hips, steadying the man and both moaning together as J.D lowered himself.

"_Perry_," He whispered softly, burying his face in Perry's neck, licking the sweaty, sweet skin and kissing it as he removed his hands from Perry's hair, settling them on a muscular chest, kissing the skin down to Perry's nipples. Perry sat up.

"Newbie," Perry grunted, thrusting upwards and allowing his engulfed penis to hit J.D's prostate. He heard the younger male gasp and reached his shoulders to squeeze them. "I swear to _God_, Pat, if you don't move.."

J.D nodded slowly and moved upward, then slammed back down on Perry's shaft, erupting a loud moan from his throat and a deep groan and gentle grunt from Perry as he felt the man meet him, thrust for thrust.

The timing sped up and the friction became rough. J.D refused to touch his neglected member and allowing Perry to gentle fondle with the tip as he kissed J.D, frantically searching for the younger man's mouth, hands then found their way to J.D's chest as he rolled nipples between his fingers.

"_P-Perry_!" J.D screamed, letting himself go and spilling over his bare chest and Perry's, some of his seed attacking the leather of Carla's nurse dress. Perry followed shortly after with a grunt of J.D's name, before pulling out of J.D and burying under the covers, allowing J.D to snuggle against his side.

"Carla won't be impressed that we dirtied her dress," J.D whispered, "And Chocolate Bear now owes me money."

Perry glared down at J.D, "Money?" He questioned, almost regretting it as J.D nodded mentally against his chest.

"Said that girl things wouldn't turn you on. Stupid CB." J.D muttered, closing his eyes and resting peacefully on Perry; falling into a deep sleep as Perry combed his fingers through J.D's hair.

"Gandhi.." He growled.

Slowly, Perry rested his eyes, still combing through J.D's dark locks with his fingers. Chinese forgotten.

* * *

"Gandhi, your pathetic excuse for a bet happened to turn against you. Now, hand Newbie the money so I can enjoy my lunch break which.." Perry glanced at his watch, "Has 20 minutes left. Now, snap to it Gandhi!"

Turk growled under his breath and handed J.D a couple of notes. J.D grinned and pumped his fist in the air, sticking his tongue out childishly to Turk, but high-fiving him out of Perry's vision. Carla watched from behind the desk.

"So where's my dress?" She asked.

Perry and J.D looked at eachother and J.D grinned before darting off with Turk, muttering something about meeting the two in the cantine later. Perry stared at Carla with a raised eyebrow.

"It's in dry cleaning." He explained, "Newbie is very colourful you know Carla, I wonder.. how does Gandhi take to the roleplay?"

Perry snorted as he walked off to join his Newbie in the cantine for a small lunch. Carla stood beside him, following him in silence before turning to him with a shocked expression.

"Does that make him.. your little nurse?"

Perry grinned, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Something like that, Carla. Something like that.."

* * *

**AN:** Please review and tell me what you thought? Not good Lemon? Please let me know so I can improve! I'm also looking for a beta, because my other beta is usually offline when I write my stories; time differences suck epically. So if you have MSN and can help me beta (if you have wrote before that is!), please tell me in a review and P/M me. Thanks!


End file.
